faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Caroliensis
Rex Caroliensis is a member of the Adventurer/Explorer Guild, the Green Hunters. Appearence The blade/tail of Rex has got a light-blue blade, with a silver-middle part, marked with a orange-colored DNA-helix. His handle his grey, having a purple orb on it, containing his brain. Instead of hair, he got a silver spike on the top of the orb with a gray ring. His torso is colored in light-green, armed with crossguards in green and yellow, which connect his body with his yellow jaw. Personality Rex is a child-like sword, being rustic, friendly and determined, always searching for excitement, which he either finds in watching Anime or having a Adventure. He has high value for wildlife and culture, always being curious how the world works. Despite this, he can be very impulsive and reckless when it comes to protecting others, using all he got in one hit of his tail. History He hatched from a green/yellow-striped Egg in Belgium, as a part of a colonist-family which has moved from Scotland. He was taught how to fight with the start of sexual maturity at three years, having ended at the age of six. At the time of his training, he was given a pet macaw named Gwayn, who sometimes helped him during difficult techniques. After this, he found a sword-master with the name of Aleena Warbell, who he joined on her travels and befriended. During their travels, their bond has developed from a simple friendship to a sibling-like relationship, sometimes having one and the same Idea, even if their executions vary. When Aleena arrived in San Diego, together with himself, he joined into the Green Hunters-Guild, helping the members with a Goblin at first. Around the end of the year 2018, he became visited by the Soul of the deceased norse God, Thor Aesir, from who he achieved a elemental Upgrade, being able to using the "Mutometamorphisis"-technique to temporarily shift his Body into Mjolnir-Mode. Abilities His natural abilities include his power to use his Tail/Blade and limited telekinesis to grab things. After reciving the Mjolnir-Mode, his elemental powers were immensly strengthend, being able to summon Thunderbolts out of his eye. Equipment According to himself, he sees himself as his weapon, and his Mutometamorphisis, which changes his apperance into a navy-blue sword with a white blade and yellow thunder-markings and a Valknut symbol at the tip. Rex Caroliensis (Mjolnir-Mode).JPG|Mjolnir-Mode (Achieved through Thor) Trivia * His element is Lightning * His favorite World is Hylia. * His favorite food is Pizza, with his least-favorite food being beets. * His favorite ice cream flavour is Chocolate. * His favorite colors are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and purple. * His favorite beverage is Cola. * His favorite animal is the saltwater crocodile * His favorite show is Fate/Zero * His favorite movie is Magical Beasts and where to find them * His favorite video game is The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * His favorite sports are dancing, jumping and volleyball * His favorite song is Deus Volt * His favorite Instrument is the Tuba * His dream destination is the Isle of Avalon * His heavenly virtue is patience * His deadly sin is sloth * His role model is Arthur Pendragon, who he often dreams being the partner of * He prays to the greek god Hades, as the protector of the olympian underworld. * He does not sleep Category:Characters Category:Cursed Sword Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:1999.A.D. Births Category:Green Hunters